A Windy Night
by SuppaStop
Summary: Loki wakes up in a windy night startled and in need of something. Of course the God of Mischief always gets what he wants. /One-shot/Thorki.


**Few things i want to say before starting: This is my first attempt at writing in english and also first time I write about this pairing. The idea came to me at 1 a.m and I just had to write it down (and I don't even ship them. I blame Tumblr).I'm quite unsure about how did I make Thor and Loki act, maybe a little occ? So please, please review to let me know what you think for improving!**

Loki opened his eyes wide in the dark. Dim light was coming through the windows and the wind howled like a hungry wolf. He wasn't scared.

Nature's awesome power was not a problem for him, for he was a god.

It wasn't that. He just felt he needed something. And he didn't know what it was.

Despising those feelings, he tried to catch up on sleep closing his eyelids.

In vain.

He sat on the edge of his bed and looked around. "What is it?" he asked himself. He wasn't going to fall sleep again, he knew, with those troubling thoughts in his mind.

Loki stood up and came out into the hallway. "Let's see what's going around" he thought searching the way to get himself distracted a little bit. Annoying guards was always a bit of fun.

He made the usual tricks. Someone running loudly though the halls, distractions with torches, changing appearances... Nothing but seemed to keep him occupied, soon he found himself wandering around the palace, heading to nowhere. ¿Nowhere? His own feet had driven him in front of a known door.

He shrugged, and went inside the room. He opened and shut the door quietly.

- Thor. - he hissed. His brother slept soundly. He could hear his quiet breathing, whispering and abrupt movements between the sheets. Thor indeed seemed to be rocked by the wind.

Loki just stood there for a while. "What now". What had driven him to his brother's room? He approached to the bed and sat.

He reached out and placed it on his brother's chest. He could feel the heart bouncing inside his body and warmth spread through Loki's hand veins.

His own body searched for that warmth and rested besides Thor. He could feel relief. He didn't considered himself dependant of his brother, always at his side but making things by his own ways. But at that moment filled him with...

His brother made a sudden movement and reached Loki's hand, griping it strongly. He felt startled. "So rude, as usual", the dark haired rolled his eyes.

What would he tell him?

Thor pulled him towards himself. Loki didn't wait that and resisted, but his brother had always been stronger than him and easily surrendered.

Thor caressed Loki's hand, intertwining their fingers, but the god of mischief didn't break contact. He found himself not rejecting him but allowing him to do so.

- Loki - stated the older brother flatly.

"Since when has he been awake?" the dark haired asked himself. He couldn't see Thor's face but he believed he did see something of a smile. He didn't reply but when Thor drove him against him, he didn't resist this time. Closer.

Loki rested near his brother's neck.

Now breaths and heartbeats were only one.

The god of thunder passed his free arm beneath Loki's body and hold him against his own. That sent a shiver down the younger's brother spine. He felt confused but at the same time, secure.

It seemed like Thor tried to get to sleep but Loki wasn't willing to leave him rest. His hands now caressed his brother's chest and chin. Smoothly and light. He drove his lips to Thor's but his brother stopped him.

- Are you going to stay like this all night? - he seemed a little bit annoyed. - I want to sleep.

Loki stared at him and snorted.

- Fine. - he had understood. - Good night, Loki. - he said as he leaned towards him and placed a kiss on his surprised younger's brother lips.

He dropped on the mattress and peeked at his brother. "How could someone get sleep so easily?".

Now, Loki could gain his rest. "All I needed... was you".

**THE END**

**(Ehem, I wouldn't dare to write lemon neither...) Anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to comment!**


End file.
